


Baby Talk

by Dawnindanite



Series: Tumblr Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mornings, Mpreg, Originally Posted on Tumblr, implied bottom!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnindanite/pseuds/Dawnindanite
Summary: Castiel poses an idea to Dean that will change the course of their future together.





	Baby Talk

“Remember how I told you that angels are genderless?” Cas croaks out over morning coffee.

Dean peers across the morning papers that Sam had grabbed on his way back from his run.

He doesn’t say a word, waiting for the angel with the ever dark and mused up hair to continue with whatever was on his mind.

“Dean,” Cas states almost petulantly.

The blonde haired man sighs and folds over the newspaper. “Cas, if this is about us. I told you, I’m fine with the way you are now. Last night should have proved my point,” Dean wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Cas blushes faintly. “It’s not that.” He brings down his mug, but still holds a strong grip around the painted cat doodled on its exterior—a gift from Sam. His bright, blue eyes solemnly look up at Dean.

“We have a stable life now. We don’t hunt as much with Crowley keeping his word on maintaining low demon activity. And my brothers have promised not to toil with human affairs resulting in an ultimate demise of the species. We only deal with simple hunts. And even those, we’re passing on to spry, young hunters,” Cas rambles.

“What’s your point, Cas?”

“I want a baby,” Cas nearly yells.

Had Dean been eating anything, he’s sure he would have been choking. “What?” He splutters out, green eyes large.

“Offspring. I want one, maybe two. And I want you to be the father.”

Dean slumps back in his seat, eyes still on Cas. “You’re joking.”

Cas frowns. “I would not joke about starting a family with you.”

“Cas. Baby. Are you even hearing yourself? You want a kid. With me,” Dean reiterates slowly. As if Cas didn’t understand the concept.

But the angel nods.

“There’s a couple things wrong with that,” Dean cautiously starts. “One, you are in a male body. There are certain organs I know you’re missing that are quite necessary for this. Nuh-uh, let me finish,” Dean admonishes when he sees Cas about to retort. “Two, you’re an angel and I’m human. If we do…you know…it’d end up being a nephilim—something I clearly remembering you call ‘abominations.’ Three, we live in the bunker. Ain’t exactly a white-picket fence dream home. We don’t even have windows here. I’m not letting my child grow up to be ghost children.” Dean spots Cas tilt his head in confusion. “Four, we don’t exactly have legitimate jobs. I’m not going to raise my kid with stolen credit cards. Not going to happen. Five, and this is very important: baby, we know nothing about raising kids. We’d ruin them so thoroughly, they’d need therapy the second they learn how to walk.”

Dean is sure that Cas would see sense in his words and drop this desire. He’d even get the angel a cat if he did mope around too long. But Cas had to see the impracticality of his wish.

However, Cas bristles in excitement. Dean can almost see his invisible wings rustling. “I’ve thought of all of those things, Dean. Gabriel said that he can help me. He can put the right organs in me or he can change my human body to a female. He said he can make it work.”

Dean falters for a second, trying to imagine a female form of Jimmy Novak. He feels a familiar thrum of excitement run through his body. Apparently he appreciates all versions of Cas’ vessel. Though, he’s still mighty suspicious of Gabriel, who had conveniently popped up from the dead after everything had settled on Earth. Bloody bastard.

“And,” Cas continues, “I know I said that nephilim were wrong, but Dean, our child would be created out of you and me, how could that be wrong?”

Dean imagines a baby girl with hair dark as Cas’ and his green eyes. She’s not quiet; if anything, she’s a lot like Dean in personality. Or a little boy with his freckles and colouring, only with Cas’ impossible blue eyes and generally quiet curiousity. He shouldn’t have imagined it, because now, he’s starting to feel the want.

“We can move, Dean. We don’t have to live in the bunker. In fact,” Cas hesitates slightly. “I’ve thought about this…and well, Bobby had left his land to you and Sam. We could…we could move back and build a new house there—one with plenty of windows so our babies will not be ‘ghost children,’” he puts up his fingers in quotation gestures and Dean knows that Cas still has no idea what he means.

“You can fix cars and I’ll sell honey that I’ll collect from bees or the flowers from our garden. Sam will aid Sheriff Mills on cases—regular and supernatural. We can have a real home with real jobs.”

Cas’ eyes are so bright that Dean knows that Cas is excited about his idea. Dean doesn’t miss how Cas has painted a picture of their future so fully. How he knows that although Dean protests of leaving the hunter life, it’s actually Sam who can’t really let go.

“And well, I may not be very good with children now, but I’m willing to learn. And you’re so good with Sam. You helped raise him. You’ve also experiences with Ben. You know what you’d have to do. And you’ll teach me. We’ll learn and try together,” Cas pleads quietly.

Dean knows that Cas has a point. He does have a knack for handling kids, and he’s man enough to admit that making them happy, caring for them, and protecting them is something that he loves doing. If they do run into trouble, he’s sure that Jody would be willing to lend a hand or give them pointers.

Dean is quiet. After a long moment, he beckons Cas over.

Cas quickly strides the short distance and gently sidles in across Dean’s lap. His arms encircle Dean’s neck. He’s nearly as big as Dean, but always manages to fit perfectly in his arms.

“You really want this?” Dean muffles into Cas’ neck.

“I do. I really do, Dean,” Cas whispers.

“This is nuts. We’ve done a lot of crazy things, but this one takes the cake.”

Cas leans back just enough so that he can stare into Dean’s eyes.

“Dean?”

“Let’s have a baby, Cas,” he grins.

Cas returns that slanted smile of his and lands a rough, but passionate kiss on Dean’s lips.

Dean knows that they still have a lot to talk about. To prepare for. Cas is still an angel; he knows that they’ll have to deal with the winged dicks upstairs.

“Come,” Cas hops off Dean and starts to pull the taller man out of the kitchen.

Dean snorts. “We don’t have to start right away, Cas.”

And Cas throws him one of those heavy-lidded looks from over his shoulder that Dean still doesn’t know where he had picked up.

Dean swallows. “I guess it doesn’t hurt to have a few test-runs.”

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: rebel-cas


End file.
